Promises one: You Did That For Me?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Takes place in the first episode, the morning after Jasmine took the hit from the Rogue guy for Chloe. Chloe feels bad that She nearly got Jasmine killed and it brings revelations out into the open accompanied by a promise. Chlasmine One-shot


_**Ok guys, I know it's been awhile since I wrote for Chlasmine fans out there, but the Chlasmine category is seriously lacking and it's peeving me. So, here's a one-shot for all of you Chlasmine fans out there.**_

_**No, I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. I wish I did because then Alyssa Diaz and Skylar Samuels wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other while on set, but it's whatever because the show still turned out great. Only thing I own is the plot.**_

* * *

Chloe paced in her room for the billionth hour since earlier that night. She felt bad because someone had taken a hit for her. No, not just anyone: Jasmine. No one knew it, but Chloe had been crushing on Jasmine ever since they had met one afternoon in the school hallway.

**FLASHBACK**

Chloe hurried to her locker, her bag bouncing heavily on her back as she tried to get around numerous sophomores, juniors and seniors. After tripping on one boy's suitcase backpack and knocking over another girl's violin case, Chloe finally made it to her locker. Spinning the combination quickly, the blonde groaned in frustration when the lock refused to give in. Trying it again, Chloe was rewarded with a click as the lock opened and she smiled triumphantly.

When her books had been safely stashed in her locker, Chloe shut the metal door and turned to head to class since the hall was emptying pretty fast. Moving quickly, Chloe turned a corner and rammed into someone, causing both to topple to the ground and Chloe to groan in pain. Quickly standing, the blonde offered her hand to the brunette girl below her.

"Sorry," Chloe mumbled as the girl took her hand and stood. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chloe's ears twitched slightly at such a musical voice. Looking at the girl fully and sucking in a silent breath, Chloe's blue eyes widened at how beautiful the person before her was.

"Oh, here. This fell on my hand when you bumped into me." The girl held out a notebook and Chloe slowly took it.

"Th-thanks."

The girl smiled and held out her hand. "Jasmine."

"Huh?"

The girl laughed and Chloe smiled at the sound. "My name. It's Jasmine."

Chloe's eyes widened further as she realized she had been staring dumbly just about the entire time. "Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Chloe."

"You'd better get to class, Chloe. I'll see you around." Chloe nodded and hurried away with a quickly thrown 'bye'."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Ever since that day, Chloe couldn't keep Jasmine off her mind. Now, finding out that Jasmine—a very powerful creature with kickass moves and lots of muscle—had put herself in danger because of Chloe didn't make the blonde feel good at ALL.

"What if she dies because of me?" Chloe wondered to herself, glancing at the window again. "God, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have let her do that! Now, I might lose her thanks to that stupid elf-looking guy."

For the rest of the night, Chloe couldn't think straight. She was too worried about Jasmine to sleep or think about anything else. When dawn rolled around, Chloe had showered, dressed and was downstairs munching on an apple before her mother had even woken up.

"Well, you're up awful early this morning." Meredith said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. A friend got hurt yesterday and I couldn't sleep because I was worried about her."

"Ohmygod, did something happen to Amy?" Meredith asked, concern clouding her face.

"No, nothing happened to Amy, Mom. As far as I know, Amy's perfectly fine."

"Oh." Meredith sagged in relief before confusion colored her features. "Then who got hurt?"

"A friend from school that I've been hanging out with."

Meredith nodded and busied herself with making breakfast for herself while Chloe weighed the pros and cons of going to Jasmine's place so early. Deciding to screw the cons and focus on the pros, Chloe stood. "I'm going to go see how she's doing, Mom."

Meredith nodded and called, "Tell her I said that I hope she gets better soon."

"I will." Chloe replied adding under her breath, "If she's not already dead thanks to my stupidity."

Hurrying through the crowded San Francisco streets to the apartment building, Chloe took the stairs two at a time so that she didn't have to wait on the elevator. Knocking three times on the door, Chloe waited for it to open and she gulped when she saw Valentina glaring at her.

"Yes?" the Latina asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously wondering why Chloe was at her house so early.

"I wanted… Is Jasmine…? Could I see Jasmine, please?"

Valentina nodded and stepped aside to allow Chloe entrance. The blonde looked around for a moment before following Jasmine's scent to her bedroom. Looking into the half-open door, Chloe took a breath and slowly opened it a little wider to enter before shutting it a bit.

Alek looked up from where he was keeping watch over his cousin and he glared daggers at Chloe. "How dare you come in here like nothing happened when Jasmine could be dying?" he demanded, getting to his feet.

Chloe's defiance immediately kicked in; she didn't accept anyone except her mother talking to her like that. "If I were pretending like it were nothing, I wouldn't be here now." She replied hotly. "Obviously I'm worried for Jasmine's life seeing as how I didn't sleep last night and I already have gray hairs from the worrying. Don't tell me anything about acting like it was nothing because I blame myself for what happened."

"As you should." Alek murmured bitterly.

Chloe's eyes flashed green for a split second; she felt them constrict angrily as she glared at the blonde boy for a moment. "Could I just… have a moment alone with her, please?"

Alek's eyes narrowed, but he nodded all the same, moving past Chloe and out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Slowly, Chloe took a seat next to Jasmine's bed and stared down at the raven-haired beauty below her.

"Hey Jasmine," the Uniter began, a lump forming in her throat. "I know you probably can't hear me and all, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I got you into this situation in the first place. I should have moved when I saw that stupid throwing star coming my way, but instead I stood there like an idiot. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me cause, um,"

Chloe licked her lips and decided that now was the best time since Jasmine couldn't hear her. "Cause I really need you to be here for me. I-I love you and I don't know what I would do if you hated me for almost getting you killed. As long as you're not already dead. Please don't die on me. I need you here as my Protector, you know. And I like being around you cause you have some very dry humor that's sarcastic and funny at the same time, like dry humor should be. And, you know, you always playing tough guy, or girl in your case, is kinda hot cause you get this look on your face like you're going to rip someone to pieces or something else violent. I don't know. I just… I just need you to be ok."

Chloe sat there in thought for a few more minutes, surveying Jasmine's form before beginning to stand.

"How long?"

Chloe froze at the hoarse voice that asked the question. "I-I didn't know you were a-awake." Chloe stuttered, turning back to the bed.

Jasmine's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Chloe tiredly. "How long?"

Chloe gulped as she tried to play dumb. "What?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

The blue-eyed girl floundered around in her head for an answer, but sighed and just decided to tell the truth. "The first day I met you. You caught my interest and I wanted to know more about you; who you were and what you liked to do, stuff like that."

Jasmine slowly sat up and beckoned Chloe forward. The blonde slowly moved forward until she was right in front of the bed. "So what you're saying is that you've been in love with me about as long as I've been in love with you, right?"

Chloe's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "W-what?"

"I've been in love with you since I saw you at school the day after you knocked me over. You seemed much more confident with yourself and less frantic about your classes. It made me warm to see you looking as if you ruled the school even if you didn't even think you did."

Chloe blushed at the compliment and looked down into Jasmine's eyes. "I really AM sorry for almost getting you killed."

Jasmine waved the apology away and looked up at Chloe with a small smile. "Don't worry about it, really. It's going to be my job for awhile yet anyway. Almost getting killed to make sure you stay safe. No big deal."

Chloe knelt down and took Jasmine's face in her hands. "Jasmine, it is a big deal. The shock, the fear, the uncontrollable worry… I don't think I could handle it. Please, you can protect me all you want, but please be careful while doing it. I don't want you doing something that you can't come back from. You only have one life and you need to live it. Promise you'll be a bit more careful?"

Jasmine looked up into Chloe's pleading blue eyes and slowly nodded, leaning up slowly and connecting their lips in a soft, loving kiss. Chloe smiled into the kiss and pulled back slowly, smiling brightly at the brunette below her.

"That was nice."

"Consider it a promise." Jasmine murmured, smiling just as brightly as Chloe.

The blonde smirked and said, "I will consider it a promise. But I think I may need more than just one promise before I need to get to school." Jasmine chuckled and leaned up as Chloe leaned down, connecting their lips in another kiss.

"You'll get plenty of these then, Chloe." Jasmine murmured. "I promise."

* * *

**_I know, it kinda sucked. But you know what? I'm not much of a one-shot writer. This was for a friend and it's long overdue anyway. Review and tell me what you thought of the whole history between Chloe and Jasmine and such._**


End file.
